plan_bfandomcom-20200214-history
Gundren Rockseeker
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 6 | AppID = Gundren | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = true | C2App = true | Name = Gundren Rockseeker | AKA = Gumdrop (by Skaus) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Dwarf | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Dwarvish | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Phandalin | Family = Nundro Rockseeker (brother) Tharden Rockseeker (brother, deceased) | Connections = Plan B Krisella Soulaxe (childhood friend) | Profession = Merchant Miner | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a male dwarf merchant and miner. As an NPC, he is played by Ben P. Description Appearance Gundren has much in common with most dwarves, with red hair and a long, red beard. Personality Gundren is friendly and excitable. He is grateful to those who assist him, and does not hold grudges, even against those who have caused him significant harm. Background Gundren and his brothers knew Krisella as children. Some time in late 1487 DR or early 1488 DR, the Rockseeker brothers located the entrance to the fabled Wave Echo Cave. Episode Appearances In Neverwinter, Gundren hires Sildar Hallwinter to escort him to Phandalin in preparation of reopening Wave Echo Cave. He also hires Plan B to deliver a separate wagonload of supplies, and leaves ahead of them. While transporting the supplies to Phandalin, Plan B comes across Gundren and Sildar's dead horses along the Triboar Trail. It appears they were dragged from the site, and any belongings they had were taken as well. Plan B locates Gundren inside Cragmaw Castle as a captive of King Grol. He is alive, but has been tortured for several days. His map to Wave Echo Cave is found in King Grol's chambers intact, but due to his injuries he states he will need some time to recover and remember the location of the cave. Now fully recovered, Gundren has recalled the location of the cave and asks Plan B to head there as soon as possible to look for his brothers, as well as the Black Spider. Krisella notifies Gundren that they found the dead body of his brother Tharden inside the entrance to the mine. She vows to bring it back for a proper burial. Returning to the mine, Plan B locates Gundren's other brother, Nundro, although he is weak and tortured. The heroes escort Nundro back to Phandalin, along with Tharden's body. Gundren is grateful to have both of them back, even if one is dead. As promised, Gundren rewards Plan B with a 10% share of the mine's future profits. Gundren and Nundro put Tharden's body to rest by funeral pyre, inviting Krisella and Sildar to participate. Relationships Krisella As childhood friends, Krisella and Gundren get along well. Even though they have taken different paths in life, Krisella sees him as her equal, and has endeavored to assist him when requested. Character Information Notable Items * Map to Wave Echo Cave